El quidditch a través de los tiempos
by Aitnac
Summary: Decidió que como era una niña, y no una niña cualquiera sino una mandona sabelotodo, nunca sería su amiga. Ron. Hermione. Quidditch. Siete años en Hogwarts.


**El _quidditch_ a través de los tiempos.**

_La última vez que los Chudley Cannons ganaron la liga fue en 1892._

Decidió que como era una niña, y no una niña cualquiera sino una mandona sabelotodo, nunca sería su amiga. Lo malo de las niñas no es que les ofenda perder al ajedrez o que no quieran seguir comiendo grageas Berti Botts cuando les sale una que sabe a jabón. Lo malo de las niñas es que no tienen ni idea de quidditch.

El primer día que les leyó _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ mientras desayunaban le pareció patética, intentando entender algo que nunca comprendería. El _quidditch_ no se aprende en los libros, pensó para sí. Tenía razón.

Aún así iban juntos a los partidos. El y ella y Neville y Seamus y hasta Thomas que seguía manteniendo que el fútbol era mejor pero dibujó una pancarta para Gryffindor, con un león. Ella hizo que rugiese. Molaba. Eran la hinchada de Harry, dispuestos a apoyarle en todos los partidos de su vida.

No vio el final del partido contra Slytherin pero sintió como le tiraba de la manga y saltaba arriba y abajo en su asiento. Ron, Ron, hemos ganado. Malfoy sangraba por la nariz y a él se le estaba hinchando un párpado. Fueron dos victorias ese día.

También se perdió el último partido de la temporada, contra Ravenclaw, porque estaba en la enfermería. Pero la convenció para que asistiese y le contase todos los detalles. Perdimos porque el buscador suplente no vería una snitch ni aunque tuviese el tamaño de un dragón y, además, la defensa en rombo de Ravenclaw es muy efectiva, le informó. ¿Dónde has aprendido todo eso, quiso saber. Observando, Ron, dijo con fastidio, como si fuese obvio, pero sigo pensando que el quidditch es una pérdida de tiempo.

Al final, a pesar de haber decido firmemente que no, resultó que si era su amiga.

_El lema del equipo se modificó en 1972: su "A por la victoria" se cambió por un "Mantengamos los dedos cruzados y esperemos lo mejor"._

Era de los Chudley Canons porque lo era su padre y su abuelo y lo había sido el padre de su abuelo y el abuelo de su abuelo y el abuelo de su abuelo de su abuelo y todos los Weasley que habían habitado La Madriguera. De pequeño oía a su padre y a sus hermanos mayores – menos a Percy – decir, son unos paquetes…, nunca ganarán nada…, es el último partido que veo…

Pero nunca era el último.

Mantengamos los dedos cruzados…

A los doce años la habitación de Ron refulgía como un horno naranja desde el que saludaba y se pasaba la quaffle la formación completa de los Canons.

…y esperemos lo mejor.

Era un rasgo familiar. Como el pelo rojo y la pobreza.

_Ya están otra vez esos del otro lado del pantano. Juegan a no sé qué estupidez con sus escobas voladoras._

Cuando estaba en Hogwarts, sin embargo, Ron solo era de Gryffindor. De los pies a la cabeza. Al menos era un equipo que les daba alegrías a los Weasley.

Ni siquiera se perdía los entrenamientos de los sábados por la mañana, aunque tuviese que levantarse temprano y coger en el Gran Comedor tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa para desayunar sentados en las gradas. Aunque ella llevase un libro gordo que nunca leía pero que hacía a Ron murmurar entre dientes. Aunque dijese: francamente, es una estupidez, y una salvajada y una tontería. El quidditch. Aunque, un día, tuvo que vomitar babosas durante toda la tarde. Por el quidditch.

Seguro que el Profesor Lockhart no ha jugado al quidditch es su vida, dijo un día en la Sala Común mientras hacían los deberes. Ella suspiró. Ron frunció el ceño. El idiota de Lockhart seguro que no sabría ni montar en escoba, el muy estúpido.

No solía recordar que movimiento de muñeca había que hacer para el hechizo levitador o que palabras había que pronunciar para convertir un vaso en un taza de té ni para que servía la raíz de asfódelo. Pero cuando estaba petrificada un día que la fue a visitar a la enfermería estuvo un rato sin saber que decir y después, como le daba apuro callarse, le contó minuto a minuto el Hufflepuf - Ravenclaw del sábado anterior.

_Todavía no se ha inventado ningún encantamiento que permita a los magos volar en su forma humana sin medios adicionales._

En la librería más completa de Hogsmeade había toda una sección dedicada al quidditch. Dos enormes estanterías completas que llegaban del techo al suelo. Ya podemos irnos a Honeydukes, le dijo, he encontrado mi libro de runas. Ron estaba absorto en un ejemplar de _Volando con los Cannons_. No, contestó, podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más. Al final pasaron dos horas en la librería, solo una en Honeydukes.

La emoción por la Saeta de Fuego, la mejor escoba de carreras jamás construida, apenas les duró unas horas. Te has chivado a McGonagall, la acusó. Y ella lejos de acobardarse se puso en pie y le miró a los ojos, desafiante. Desmontar esa escoba era un sacrilegio, un pecado mortal, una catástrofe. En serio colega, le dijo a Harry cada día de los cuatro meses que solo se lanzaron miradas furibundas, en serio, las chicas no tienen ni la más remota idea de quidditch.

Acababa de cumplir los catorce años y en su cama de la habitación de los chicos Gryffindor su mente volaba antes de dormirse, en ese limbo a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia. Recordaba el tacto suave y pulido de la Saeta de Fuego, ahora seguramente echado a perder con su desmontaje, y la imagen de la escoba se confundía con bludgers que volaban, retazos de partidos que había visto, ese maldito gato de color canela merendándose a Scabbers, el día que Charlie le enseñó a montar en escoba, de nuevo la Saeta de Fuego y su cara, roja a medio camino entre la vergüenza y la furia cuando le miró desafiante, es que a lo mejor la ha enviado Sirius Black. Descubrió que se le había puesto dura. Seguro que era por la escoba. Una escoba así… era demasiado bonita para desmontarla.

Aquel año Gryffindor ganó el campeonato. Los Cannons, dos partidos.

_El buscador cae como una roca hacia el suelo y finge que ha visto la snitch allá abajo, pero se eleva justo antes de colisionar contra en campo._

A la hora de la cena todos comentaban la derrota de Inglaterra en cuartos de final contra Transilvania. Era un oprobio nacional. Seguro que a la final llegará Bulgaria, tienen a Krum, dijo Ron. ¿Quién es Krum, le preguntó ella, levantando la vista del plato. ¡El mejor buscador de todos los tiempos!. ¿Y que tiene eso de interesante?. Apretó los dientes. Ni la más remota idea de quidditch.

Curiosamente después del mundial nunca supo si había disfrutado más viendo a Krum o a las veelas. Raro.

Fue el curso más extraño que nunca vio Hogwarts. Dragones y estrellas de quidditch y bailes de navidad. Odiaba los bailes de navidad. Y a Krum. Ella no sabía nada del quidditch¿por qué bailaba con aquel idiota?. Estaba hechizada, sin duda, había caído presa de las artes oscuras de Durmstrang. Confraternizando con el enemigo. Bailando con él. No sabía nada del quidditch y estaba más bonita cuando llevaba el pelo rizado.

Cuando Harry le habló del Amargo de Wronsky una noche antes de dormir se rió tanto que al día siguiente tenía agujetas. ¿A que viene esa sonrisa, le preguntó mientras desayunaban, fulminándole con la mirada por encima de El Profeta. A nada, aclaró rápidamente, bajando la cabeza para contener la carcajada. Ron bebía té. Ella tomaba café con leche a pequeños sorbos. Cuando terminaba de leer el periódico se lo tendía, abierto por la sección de deportes. Ron se mantenía al día en los resultados de la liga pero los Cannons seguían sin ganar un partido. El Profeta decía que tenían problemas económicos, que llevaban las túnicas remendadas y no hacían buenos fichajes.

Finalmente consiguió un autógrafo de Víktor Krum que todavía guarda en algún sitio. Tiene una letra bastante pretenciosa, el búlgaro. Tampoco era tan alto. Malencarado. Apenas sabe inglés. Buen buscador. Erres el amigo de Harrry, le dijo. También le habló de ella, mientras le garabateaba el pergamino. Es muy lista. Ya, gruñó Ron metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Menudo descubrimiento.

_El guardián debe ser el primero en llegar a los cestos, porque su tarea es evitar que la quaffle entre en ellos_

Cuando estaba en casa y jugaba con sus hermanos siempre le ponían de guardián. Le daban la peor escoba del cobertizo y le decían quédate ahí, Ronnie, no te muevas. Tenía ocho años el día que le lanzaron la pelota con tanta fuerza que se cayó de la escoba, a tres metros del suelo. Su madre estuvo chillándoles durante una hora completa. A Ron le dolía un hombro. Cuando tuvo su primera Barredora 11 no dudó ni por un instante que quería ser el guardián de Gryffindor.

Enhorabuena, le dijo cuando él llegó corriendo a la Sala Común para contarle la noticia y asustó tanto a Crookshanks con sus gritos que el maldito gato arqueó el lomo y le miró torvamente con sus pupilas partidas. No parecía entusiasmada y la mitad de su alegría se diluyó como un azucarillo pasado por agua. Pensó que era absurdo sentirse así. Ella no sabía nada de quidditch, no podía entenderlo.

Quizá él tampoco supiese nada de quidditch al fin y al cabo porque su primer partido fue un desastre. Dio un largo paseo cuando terminó, solo. La escoba en la mano, arrastrando los pies. Nevaba. Era un fracasado. La mejilla donde le había besado seguía caliente pero no era suficiente para calentarle las manos, ni los pies, ni la punta de la nariz y las orejas. Tan solo débilmente el corazón, pero no bastaba.

Lo has hecho muy bien, le dijo cuando el curso acababa, un día de finales de mayo. ¿Cómo lo sabes, no viste ninguno de mis paradones. Lo se, Ron, contestó más enigmática que nunca. Estuvo varios días preguntándose como lo sabía y por qué lo sabía y que era exactamente lo que sabía si, en realidad, no sabía nada de quidditch.

Cayó en la cuenta la tarde que empezaron los TIMOS. Supo que ella sabía y entendió por primera vez en su vida que, quizá, aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que se sabía o se dejaba de saber sobre el quidditch.

Las noches de junio eran las más cortas del año pero en la enfermería se hacían interminables. Al apagarse las luces comenzaban una conversación de cama a cama, un diálogo de besugos que espantaba todos los fantasmas de las sombras. ¿Duermes?. No. ¿Qué haces?. Intento dormir, Ron. Ah. Silencio. ¿Cómo habrán quedado los Cannons?. Suspiro frustrado. Habrán perdido. Oye, solo yo puedo meterme con los Cannons. Bien, pues entonces habrán ganado. Su voz sonaba cada vez más soñolienta. No creo, son unos paquetes. Quizá eso era una sonrisa, no podía verla, pero la oía. Tendrías que haber visto mis paradones. Lamento no haberlo hecho cada noche, créeme y añadía, duérmete, Ron.

La última noche en la enfermería se lo dijo. En el fondo tienes que reconocer que te gusta el quidditch. Sintió que el silencio que siguió a su frase dicha a oscuras le apretaba el corazón. Es posible, oyó al fin en un tono irónico, pero solo me gusta cuando juegan los Cannons.

_Las bludgers están hechizadas para perseguir a todos los jugadores de manera indiscriminada._

Tenía que fijarse en él y pensó que el quidditch era la mejor forma. Había bailado con Krum. Tenía que estar a su altura. Ser el más listo. Entrenaba cada día. El más alto. Se esforzaba de veras. El mejor. Solo que a veces por mucho que lo intentase, no conseguía nada.

Hizo más de cincuenta paradas espectaculares en aquel partido creyendo que era suerte. Una trampa que aceptaba por despecho. Ella también lo creyó. La decepción mezclada con desengaño dolía tanto como el golpe de una bludger en el centro del pecho.

Lavender sabía lo que era una finta de Porskov. Conocía al buscador de los Tornados, al mejor cazador del Puddlemore United, al guardián de los Wigtown Wanderers. La revista _Corazón de Bruja_ seguía con avidez a los jugadores más guapos de la liga. Lavender no se perdía ni uno solo de sus entrenamientos y cuando terminaban se escondían debajo de las gradas para besarse. Ron llevaba el pelo mojado por la ducha y la mirada un poco ausente. Una tarde le cogió la mano y la guió hasta debajo de su falda. Resbalaba. La mayor parte de los días le dolía la cabeza al irse a la cama. Si volvía a hablarle de quidditch iba a hacerse un encantamiento para quedarse sordo.

Quizá se hizo adulto el día que le pareció divertido que en un partido de quidditch se hablase de las formas de las nubes. Lo oyó desde la enfermería, antes de que trajesen a Harry completamente k.o. Cuando ella vino a verles a los dos antes de la cena Harry seguía durmiendo. Ha sido absurdo, le dijo. Ha sido genial, rió Ron.

Harry le pidió perdón con la mirada cuando besó a su hermana. Ron tenía la copa de quidditch en la mano y se encogió de hombros. ¿Quién era él para decir nada?. Solo el tipo que había besado a su mejor amiga antes del partido, a la niña que hacía seis años no sabía nada de volar con escobas, ni lo sabría nunca. Pasó por el vestuario para desearle suerte. Ya había ganado el campeonato antes de salir al campo.

La vuelta a Londres en el Expreso de Hogwarts fue más silenciosa que de costumbre. Todo el colegio estaba de luto. Los prefectos tuvieron que patrullar el tren una vez que todos se hubieron bajado, por si se olvidaba algo o alguien. En el último compartimento que miraron tuvo que cogerle la mano porque ella se echó a temblar. Bajaron así al andén y nadie pareció querer hacer bromas sobre ello. Nunca más, oyó que le murmuraba al oído. Apretó su mano con fuerza. Si salimos de esta te llevaré a un partido de los Cannons, le dijo.

_Nosotros hemos desarrollado el juego del quidditch y él nos ha desarrollado a nosotros._

Y fueron. Un año después. Su equipo perdió, como no podía ser de otra manera. Ni las más cruentas guerras podrían cambiar tal costumbre. La hinchada naranja fue la única que continuó cruzando los dedos y esperando lo mejor. Ron pensó que no importaba demasiado porque a él, después de todo, lo mejor ya le había pasado.

Aquella, la primera noche que durmieron juntos, soñó que los Chudley Cannons ganaban la liga.

fin.


End file.
